


Two Inches

by coolkidelise



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink if you squint, Rimming, Ryden, Rydon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidelise/pseuds/coolkidelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is stupid & has two meanings. Porn with a little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Inches

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic almost 3 years ago; I thought it was decent enough to finish & post here. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! I hope you like it!

Ryan watched Brendon as he stood on his tip toes to reach their stash of Halloween candy on top of the refrigerator. Brendon's shirt road up, exposing his back dimples. Ryan's eyes traveled down Brendon's back and down the curve of his round butt. Ryan adjugusted himself as he felt himself get a little hard.

"Ryan, do you think you could grab the candy? It's just out of my reach." Brendon whined as he jumped a little but to no avail.

Ryan walked over and grabbed the bag with almost no effort.

"Those two inches you have on me really come in handy sometimes." Brendon said with a smile as he grabbed a lollipop out of the grocery bag of goodies and popped it into his mouth.

Ryan shrugged with a grin.

Brendon removed the candy from his mouth and popped up on his tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Brendon's back and pulled the younger close. He pressed his lips furiously into Brendon's. He slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Brendon tasted like the cherry lollipop he was just sucking on. Ryan tugged Brendon's full bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Brendon whimpered into the other boy's mouth. Ryan placed his hand on the side of Brendon's face, his fingers touching the skin just behind Brendon's ear. Brendon twitched as he felt goosebumps pop up on his skin as Ryan snaked his hand over Brendon's neck and into his dark hair. Ryan brought their faces together again and kissed him deeply with his fingers still tangled in Brendon's hair. Ryan moved his mouth down to Brendon's jawline, placing quick kisses there. He kissed down Brendon's neck until he got to that sweet spot: the hollow of Brendon's collar bone. Ryan sucked and bit at the skin and Brendon felt his knees buckle. Ryan picked Brendon up and he wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. Ryan propped Brendon up against the wall and got back to work on his neck.

"Ry..." Brendon breathed out as he latched his legs tighter around Ryan.

Ryan just hummed in reply.

"Can I please blow you. Please." Brendon begged.

Ryan had to pull back to make sure he had heard correctly. Did Brendon really just ask to do that? This was coming from a self proclaimed blowjob hater. Not that he hated getting them. No. He loved receiving them as much as the next guy. He just hated giving them. He had the worst gag reflex. The poor guy almost puked every time he brushed his teeth. Brendon also hated the sometimes salty taste of penis and the ever unpredictable flavor of semen.

"What?" Ryan almost choked.

"Can I suck your dick?" Brendon asked again.

"You sure? You don't have to." Ryan told him.

"I want to." Brendon explained.

"No you don't." Ryan scoffed.

"I do to!" Brendon whined as he got down from Ryan's arms.

"You've had my dick in your mouth a total of 3 times since we met 2 years ago. I highly doubt you want to." Ryan said with a laugh, making air quotes when he said the word 'want'. "But you're more than welcome to try."

"Try?" Brendon rolled his eyes as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him to their bedroom.

Ryan laid down on the bed with hands behind his head, waiting. Brendon sat cross-legged at his boyfriend's side. Brendon pushed Ryan's shirt up a bit so he could unbuckle his belt. Brendon saw the slight outline of Ryan's dick in his tight jeans as he undid the zipper. Ryan lifted his hips off the bed so he could shimmy out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

"Nervous?" Ryan teased.

Brendon didn't reply. He just looked at Ryan's now limp dick resting slightly on his left thigh. Brendon licked his hand from the heel of his palm to his finger tips and worked his slick hand around Ryan. Ryan hummed in approval. Brendon watched as Ryan hardened in his hand. Brendon gave the cock a quick squeeze before quickening his jerks.

"Bren. I want your mouth. Please." Ryan pleaded as his head tilted back, eyes closed tight.

"'Kay."

Brendon spread Ryan's legs apart and got between them. He stared at Ryan's cock which had hardened to a full eight inches, two inches longer than his own. Brendon mouthed at the head of Ryan's penis. Brendon tasted the bitter tang of pre-cum on his tongue and swallowed quick. He pulled back and admired the purplish head of Ryan's smooth cock. It glistened in the light from his saliva. This penis had sent him over the edge countless times; hitting just right and making him feel so full. He wanted to make Ryan feel as good as he made him feel. Brendon put his mouth back on Ryan, taking as much of him in as he could. He ran his tongue up the underside of the dick, putting pressure on the blue vein that ran up the length. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard. He pulled off with a pop and immediately sucked Ryan back into his mouth. Brendon hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard and slow.

"Mmm. Like that, baby." Ryan hummed.

He was almost surprised he hadn't begged for Brendon's asshole yet. It wasn't that Brendon was bad at performing oral sex. He could only ever last a couple minutes before pulling away in disgust or complaining about how bobbing his head like that was giving him a headache.

Ryan's breath hitched as he felt Brendon's teeth graze halfway down his dick. Ryan was sure the head must be close to the back of Brendon's throat.

"No, Bren, you don't have to go that deep." Ryan told him, reaching down to pull Brendon off a bit.

Ryan did want him to go deeper, though. He felt his cock hit the back of Brendon's throat. Ryan let out a dirty fucking moan and savored the tight, heat of his boyfriend's mouth before Brendon inevitably pulled off or threw up all over his groin. But Brendon didn't pull off. Brendon opened his throat as much he could and took Ryan even deeper.

Ryan watched his manhood disappear into Brendon's mouth and saw his trimmed pubes tickle Brendon's face. _Oh, wow._

Any coherent sentences were lost on the tip of Ryan's tongue. He just sort of panted and writhed under Brendon. Brendon started to bob his head around Ryan's cock which was deep down his throat. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Brendon pulled off and Ryan whined a little.

"Were you close?" Brendon asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Ryan nodded furiously. He probably shouldn't have because his head was already fucking swimming.

"You can cum down my throat if you want." Brendon suggested and Ryan had to do all he could to not cum right there on the spot.

"I'd love to, baby, but then I won't be able to fuck you raw and fill you up until my cum is dripping out of you." Ryan said with a smirk as his cock twitched.

Brendon squirmed on his knees in front of his boyfriend and Ryan took that as he liked the suggestion.

"I'm gonna rim you first though. Stretch you real good, huh baby." Ryan told him as he pulled Brendon's shirt over his head and started working him out his pants.

Brendon was already painfully hard.

"Turn over and you know the rules: no touching yourself."

Brendon nodded in reply and got on all fours. Ryan spread him and admired his beautiful behind. He was shaved completely bare. Ryan teased his pointer finger from behind Brendon's balls, moving along to tickle a little around the hole and all the way up the rest of the crack. The older boy pressed his face into Brendon's ass, dancing his tongue around his pucker. Ryan put a hand on each cheek and spread him even wider. He darted his tongue in and out of the tight hole. Ryan pulled back and licked his middle finger and pressed it at the shorter boy's already wet entrance. He pushed in and heard Brendon wince.

"Relax, Brendon." Ryan said, rubbing his lower back when Brendon tightened involuntarily around his digit. Ryan was only about two knuckles deep and he twisted his finger slowly. Brendon whined a little. He never did good with the stretching for the first couple minutes. It was liking fucking a virgin every time. Ryan pushed his finger in all the way before pulling out a little. He curled his finger, rubbing at his boyfriend's velvety insides. He heard Brendon swear and Ryan smirked.

"Can you take another?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer. Brendon clenched hard and wiggled his ass a little. That meant yes. Ryan pulled his middle finger out, licking that one again along with his pointer finger. He pushed the middle in first and squeezed his pointer in beside it. He spread his fingers a little, working Brendon open little by little. Brendon moaned loud when he felt Ryan's tongue in between his now fully separated fingers. Ryan scissored his fingers open and closed a few times before adding a third finger. He quit licking Brendon's hole and twisted his fingers inside of him.

"You want me to prep you the rest of the way with my tongue?" Ryan asked him as he scissored two of the fingers and curled one.

Brendon fucked himself against Ryan's hand. Ryan pulled his fingers out & quickly lowered his face once more to Brendon's hole. It was gaping and just about ready for Ryan's cock, but he knew how much Brendon loved when Ryan ate his ass. Ryan licked around the hole and blew his warm breath onto the wet skin. He watched Brendon's face fall into the mattress. His hands were now behind his back, balled into fists as not to touch himself. He was such a good little boy.

"Fuck, Brenny, you taste so good. I could just eat you out all day and night." Ryan told him, lapping hard at the stretched out ring of muscle. Ryan pushed his tongue in hard and as far in as it would go. Brendon pushed his ass into Ryan's face more.

"Fuck me, Ryan. Please." He pleaded.

Ryan pulled off and flipped Brendon over onto his back. Ryan rummaged through their side table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Ryan squirted a generous amount into his palm and worked it up and down his length. He made sure to get the base and tip of his cock really well. He lined himself up with Brendon's hole and he pushed back against Ryan. The head of Ryan's dick was engulfed by the tight muscle. Brendon pushed himself down onto his boyfriend and Ryan pushed in. Brendon's face contorted in pain and he hissed when Ryan pushed a little too hard. He didn't ask if Brendon was okay. Brendon hated when Ryan did that. He just waited for Brendon to get used to his girth. Brendon usually clenched hard as a way to tell Ryan to start thrusting. Ryan always started out slow because he didn't want to hurt Brendon. Brendon gripped the taller's ass and pushed himself further onto Ryan's dick. He started to push in and out of Brendon. Ryan watched Brendon's eyes roll back.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Brendon. Your ass is so goddamn tight. Shit." Ryan whispered. He liked to tell Brendon how much he loved his body when he fucked him.

"Harder." Brendon told Ryan.

Ryan watched Brendon's eyes and ass clench in unison as Ryan pounded him into the mattress.

"You feel so good, baby. You're so fucking beautiful." Ryan said in between thrusts.

Brendon looked up at his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

"I love the sounds you make. Let me hear you, baby boy." Ryan said softly to the younger boy.

Brendon stopped biting his lip and a string of filthy moans escaped his mouth.

"You look so fucking pretty on my cock, you know that Brendon." Ryan praised.

Brendon whimpered in response. He pulling Ryan's face down to his, kissing him with every ounce of passion he had in him. Ryan pulled away from the kiss, ghosting his lips over Brendon's ear.

"Can you get on your knees for me so I look at that gorgeous ass while I fuck it?" Ryan whispered to Brendon.

Brendon did as he was told, pushing his plump butt in the air, waiting for Ryan's cock. "Such a tease." Ryan said with a smirk before smacking Brendon's ass.

"Mmmm, please Ryan, please!" Brendon whined, wiggling his ass.

Ryan chuckled, slapping his dick against Brendon's right ass cheek before pushing back inside the younger boy. Ryan pounded into him with an intense vigor. He had his hands in a death grip on Brendon's hips. Ryan was positive he'd leave finger print shaped bruises there. _Good._

Brendon gasped, his arms giving out from underneath him and his face falling into the mattress. "Right there, Ry! Keep going!" Brendon shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his face buried in. Ryan obeyed, continuing at the same angle, hitting Brendon's prostate with each thrust.

"I-I'm close!" Brendon announced. Ryan reached around and pumped Brendon's dick twice before he came in spurts all over the bed sheets crying out Ryan's name. Ryan fucked Brendon through his orgasm. Brendon spasmed around Ryan's cock and that finally sent him over the edge.

"Brendon! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Ryan cried as he filled his boyfriend to brim.

Ryan collapsed on top of Brendon. Both boys were panting hard as they came down from their high. Ryan pulled out of his boyfriend and rolled off. "I'd better go clean up the mess we made of me." Brendon said with a laugh, before getting off the bed.

"Hurry back!" Ryan called out as he watched his boyfriend disappear from their bedroom.

Five minutes passed before Ryan heard Brendon call out from the kitchen, "Hey, Ry? Do you remember where I put that lollipop I had earl- Nevermind, I found it!" Brendon darting back into the bedroom, the lollipop tucked his cheek.

"Get over here." Ryan said with a laugh. Brendon climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his boyfriend's side.

"I love you, Bden." Ryan announced, burying his face in the younger boy's hair.

"Love you too, RyRo." Brendon giggled.


End file.
